


La luna de Yoshiwara

by JeanRisu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Japan, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanRisu/pseuds/JeanRisu
Summary: Akaashi es un cortesano que trabaja en un burdel. Su vida es monótona hasta que recibe la visita de un hombre con un misterio a sus espaldas. CHAN CHAAAN. *zoom dramático de cámara*Feudal Japan AU.





	La luna de Yoshiwara

**Author's Note:**

> EL fic debería llamarse BokuAka (1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1).doc, de todas las veces que lo he revisado. Mil gracias a Jane por ser mi beta y reenviarme las cosas corregidas ochocientas mil veces.  
> Está dedicado a Petrel, porque le encanta el BokuAka. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, así que espero que os guste.  
> Hay un glosario de notas al final!!!

Yoshiwara bullía a esa hora de la noche. El "Gran Buen Prado de la Suerte", como su propio nombre significaba: era el barrio rojo de Edo. El lugar donde los hombres podían satisfacer sus más grandes anhelos y fantasías.

Si podías pagarlos, claro.        

 _¿Suerte para quién?_ Se preguntaba Akaashi cada noche, mientras el cliente de turno se abalanzó sobre él, subiéndole el kimono por las piernas _. La suerte no existe_. Y fijó su mirada en la luna, ignorando todo lo demás que ocurría en la habitación.

 

Akaashi era uno de los _kagema_ más solicitados de la Casa de té. Su belleza no tenía rival. Su larga cabellera negra se ondulaba grácilmente sobre el elaborado kimono de seda, haciendo contraste con su tez blanca, una palidez acentuada por la brillante luz de la luna. Pero si había algo que quitaba el aliento eran sus ojos. Sobre Akaashi se ceñía una sombra de misterio. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Podían sus ojos traspasar el cuerpo y leer el alma? Esas preguntas eran recurrentes en las conversaciones previas con su clientela. Hasta que se olvidaban de su misticismo y se centraban en su físico. En poseerle. En someterle.  
Y así transcurrían los días y las noches. Entre sudor, gemidos ajenos y la infranqueable luna siempre mirándole desde el ventanal enrejado de su alcoba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Akaashi dejó de llorar. De sentir.De vivir. La suerte de Yoshiwara no estaba de su lado. Eso lo tenía claro desde que sus padres lo vendieron con 8 años. Pero él seguía soñando con la libertad.

Algunas veces contemplaba cómo la gente pasaba por las calles, sin embargo, eso dejó de interesarle. Otras se emborrachaba tanto que no era consciente de nada de lo que pasaba en su habitación. Pero últimamente algo había despertado su atención. Después de mucho tiempo.

Esa noche volvió a ocurrir. Un pequeño búho se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana y le miró a través de los barrotes. Sus ojos color ámbar parecían curiosos, como si buscaran respuestas, lo que provocó una ligera sonrisa en el semblante de Akaashi. Tras esto, el búho dio unos saltitos en la fría losa y despegó el vuelo, adentrándose en la noche.

Esta escena se repetía cada noche desde entonces. Normalmente llegaba cuando el cliente se había marchado y sus ayudantes habían terminado de lavarle.

¿Qué quería el búho? Simplemente se posaba en la ventana y se acurrucaba un rato, mientras Akaashi le observaba desde la distancia. Con el paso de los días, se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, con mucho cuidado de no asustar al ave, hasta conseguir apoyarse en la pared.

Unos días después, Akaashi había pasado de interesarse por el búho, a anhelar su visita diaria. Esta insignificante acción, que un animal extraño y posiblemente lleno de enfermedades se posase en su alfeizar y le hiciese compañía unas horas, se acabó convirtiendo en una rutina que hacía más amenas sus noches, que evitaban que se sumergiese más y más en su miseria. Y es que Akaashi podía tenerlo todo: joyas, los más caros kimonos, damas de compañía, sirvientes, manjares... Todo. Menos libertad. Nunca podría salir de la Casa de té, excepto para las ocasionales procesiones o pasacalles, donde se exhibía la "mercancía" bajo el amparo de las sombrillas.

Los días pasaron y Akaashi se acostumbró tanto a la presencia del animal que empezó a hablarle. Le contaba historias que había leído en libros, anécdotas de su día a día, se desahogaba de su frustración y, sobre todo, hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaría ser libre y poder contemplar esa hermosa luna menguante desde cualquier otro lugar.

A la quinta semana, el búho no apareció.

Era la primera noche que no recibía la visita de su nuevo amigo. ¿Le habría atacado algún animal? O peor aún, ¿un cazador? Aunque no era devoto, rezó a _Tsukuyomi_ por que el pequeño búho estuviese a salvo.

—Akaashi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Konoha, otro de los kagema, mientras se bañaban.

—Tan bien como podría estar cualquier día. —Akaashi se introdujo en la tinaja, con una visible cara de cansancio.

—Tu cliente de anoche te mantuvo en vela toda la noche, ¿no? ¡Ja! No pensé que tendría tanto aguante con su edad. —Se rio mientras restregaba los brazos en el pequeño taburete del baño.

Los _kagema_ no solían confraternizar demasiado los unos con los otros, sobre todo porque estaban en habitaciones diferentes y tenían personal propio que les servía por separado. Salvo el momento del baño y las horas que estaban en el escaparate que daba a la calle principal, no tenían demasiado tiempo para charlar. Y no es que a Akaashi le importase. Prefería el silencio. Especialmente si se trataba de Konoha.

—No fue para tanto, es sólo que no he dormido bien.

Sólo quería relajarse y olvidar su preocupación por el búho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Preocuparse por un animal salvaje. ¿Cuántos años de vida tienen los búhos? Parecía joven... _Deja de pensar. Deja ya de pensar y olvídate,_ se repetía a sí mismo.

Esa noche, mientras se ponía capa tras capa de kimonos y se ataba el enorme obi en la cintura, su sirviente le informó de que un nuevo huésped había solicitado expresamente su compañía. Fantástico. Ironizó hacia sus adentros. Se ajustó los últimos adornos de su recargado peinado y retocó la fina línea roja que enmarcaba el exterior de sus ojos. Y esperó a que llegase ese hombre.

—¡Hey! B-Buenas noches. —Para su sorpresa, era joven. O, por lo menos, de su edad. Algo raro en ese negocio. Y su apariencia no concordaba nada con el resto de clientes que habían solicitado a Akaashi alguna vez. Una enorme sonrisa inundaba su rostro mientras se adentraba en la sala y dejaba un gran saco en el suelo.

—Buenas noches, danna—respondió Akaashi reclinándose en el suelo con una cortés reverencia— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted esta noche? —Y se incorporó, fijando sus ojos azul profundo en el extraño.

—¡Llámame Bokuto! Por favor.Por favor, nada de danna. —Se rascó la cabeza.

Gesticulaba con la mano como si llamarle amo fuese la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo.

Claramente nunca había estado en un prostíbulo y, por su aspecto, tampoco parecía que nunca hubiese podido pagarlo. Llevaba un kimono bastante viejo y roído, remangado en las piernas y remetido en el obi, que le hacía quedar como si fuese corto. Sus piernas, al aire, estaban llenas de arañazos y cicatrices. ¿Era una especie de cazador? Pero lo más llamativo de su peculiar aspecto, era su cabello. De color gris perlado con mechones negros, muy raro para ser tan joven.

—Bokuto-san, permítame servirle algo de sake, por favor. —Akaashi quería acabar cuanto antes con el trabajo. Su principal preocupación era saber si el búho regresaría aquella noche.No podía malgastar demasiado tiempo con este perdedor, que seguramente se habría gastado todos sus ahorros y los de su familia en gozar de Akaashi por una vez en su vida.

—Eres más hermoso aún desde cerca. —Los ojos dorados de Bokuto no dejaban de analizarle—. Quiero decir, bueno... Ya sabes, te he visto por ahí...Y todo eso. Pero, guau, nada comparado con tenerte tan cerca. —Cogió el vasito de sake y se lo bebió nerviosamente—.Dios, ¡perdón!, creo que te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo.

—No se preocupe, es mi trabajo. —Le retiró el sake de las manos y se acercó al cliente—.  Cuénteme, ¿qué le gusta de mí? —Y metió su esbelta mano por el pliegue del kimono de Bokuto, acariciando su pecho.

— _Oi, oi._ Espera. —Le cogió de la mano y la retiró de su cuerpo—. No he venido a eso. Es decir, quién no querría. —Se rio, nervioso—. Mírate. Eres, bueno, ¿te he dicho ya que eres precioso? —Se ajustó el kimono con un gesto solemne—. Pero, en fin, no. No he venido para pedirte nada de ese estilo.

—¿Entonces a qué has venido?

—Para hablar.

—Nadie paga 2ryos para hablar. ¿No tienes amigos o qué?

Esto ya se estaba volviendo incómodo y absurdo.

—Jajaja, pues la verdad es que no. No es que esté solo, pero no puedo hablar con ellos... no del todo al menos.

¿Podría dejar de gesticular con las manos?

—¿Y tenía que ser específicamente yo? Mira, Bokuto-san o como se llame. No soy una persona muy habladora. Y tampoco se dar buenos consejos. —Se bebió el sake de un golpe, lo necesitaba—. Si quiere hablar ve a una taberna. Aquí se viene a follar, y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

—He pagado por tu compañía. No tienes que hacer nada, si quieres puedes dormir o mirar por la ventana o... ¡No sé! Pero—Sus ojos dorados reflejaban dolor—.Te vi triste. Y quise alegrarte.

—¿Cómo?

Un desconocido cualquiera no iba a venir a salvarle la vida.

—¿Hablando?

—Muy bien. —Se resignó—.Habla.

Y así pasó la noche.

Bokuto le contó historias de tierras lejanas.De paisajes con largas praderas.De ríos que serpenteaban por las colinas, tiñendo de plata el verde húmedo de la hierba. Akaashi nunca iba a reconocerlo, pero el entusiasmo de Bokuto le hacía olvidar su pesadumbre. Incluso le divertía.

—Volveré —prometió, cuando el sirviente entró a la alcoba para indicar que el tiempo se había acabado.

—Ya, claro.

Es lo que todos decían. «Volveré»,«te salvaré», «te haré mío porque te quiero», bla, bla. Idioteces que sólo los más ingenuos se creen.

—Lo prometo. —Y sonrió una última vez para perderse detrás de la puerta.

 

***

 

Para sorpresa de Akaashi, Bokuto cumplió su promesa y regresó al anochecer del siguiente día. Y del siguiente. Y el siguiente.

Los dos se sentaban a la luz de la pequeña lámpara y conversaban sobre cosas triviales. En todos los años de Akaashi como cortesano, nunca se había divertido tanto.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Akaashi levantó la mirada desde su posición, reclinado sobre unos mullidos cojines. La barbilla apoyada en los brazos y el cabello esparcido por su espalda.

—Supongo.—Levantó una ceja, expectante.

—Todas las noches miras mucho por la ventana. ¿Te asusta que no haya luna?—Se rio—. ¿O es que esperas a alguien?

—Claro, como que mi enamorado podrá trepar a este tercer piso y colarse por esos barrotes.

—¡Yo podría hacerlo! Soy un buen escalador aunque. —Se acercó al gran ventanal—. Aunque creo que la cabeza no me entraría por aquí.—Y apretó su sien contra la reja—. Ves, no. No entra.

Akaashi no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tu risa es preciosa. Deberías hacerlo más.—Sonrió Bokuto.

—Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo —aceptó. Se acercó a la ventana, donde Bokuto estaba apoyado—. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es posible que espere a alguien. Hace un tiempo un pequeño búho venía a visitarme. Era muy hermoso.—Su semblante se tornó triste—.Pero ha dejado de hacerlo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Te gustan los búhos?—La alegría y emoción inundó su rostro ante el asentimiento de Akaashi—. ¡Son mi animal favorito! ¿Sabías que pueden girar su cabeza 270 grados? ¿Y que tienen tres párpados?

—Por favor, cuéntame más sobre ellos.—Y volvió a recostarse sobre el enorme cojín, arrullado por el parloteo de Bokuto, que gesticulaba sin parar.

Akaashi no quería ilusionarse. Sabía que este momento no duraría para siempre. Pero aún así, le dolió el final.

—Akaashi, mañana ya no podré venir.—La cara de Bokuto siempre había sido expresiva, y la angustia era evidente en su mirada.

—Lo suponía—aceptóAkaashi, suspirando—. ¿Ya te has quedado sin dinero, verdad? Bueno es entendible, soy caro y tu no pareces un noble al que le sobre el oro.—Se ajustó la manga del kimono—.Prefiero que no vengas a que estés robando por ahí.

—¡No soy un ladrón! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!—La vergüenza se le notaba a la legua.

— Claro, y el dinero te llueve del cielo.

— Vale, he robado alguna vez, pero no dinero. ¡De verdad! Te lo juuuro. Akaashiiii.—Parecía un niño pequeño al que habían pillado contando una mentira.

— A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones, Bokuto-san.

— ¡Pero es verdad! De todas formas, no es por el dinero. Es que.—Miró hacia otro lado—. No tengo permitido venir.

— Y aún así has venido.

—Uhum, pero sólo en luna nueva. Así no me pueden descubrir.

— Entonces eres un ladrón que usa la oscuridad para...

— ¡Que no!—Se tiró del pelo.

Akaashi adoraba hacerlo rabiar. Los cambios de humor eran exagerados en el ánimo de Bokuto, y le resultaba divertido verlo. Muy divertido.

—Bueno, no te preocupes—le tranquilizó. Se acercó y posó sus largos dedos en el mentón de Bokuto—. Espero que todo te vaya bien, Bokuto-san. Tus visitas me han hecho muy feliz.

Y sonrió de tal forma que su sonrisa podría eclipsar el brillo de las estrellas. Y Bokuto supo que estaba acabado. Que haría cualquier cosa por ese hombre, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a todos los dioses del firmamento.

—Te prometo que volveré—aseveró Bokuto. Sujetó su mano, retirándola de su mentón y llevándosela a los labios—. En la próxima luna nueva volveré.

Y besó su mano. Dedo por dedo. Con una ternura que Akaashi jamás había visto.

 

***

 

La vida volvió a como había sido antes. Akaashi regresó a ser taciturno y solitario. Regresó la luna y, con ella, nuevos clientes.

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que han matado a alguien en tu presencia.

Konoha estaba preocupado por él, pero nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

—Gracias Konoha, eres el mejor animando a las personas.

—¿Es por tu amigo El Musculitos? Yo también estaría triste si dejase de venir, la verdad.—Le guiñó el ojo—. Tenía pinta de ser una fiera en la cama.

—No es así.—Akaashi tuvo que parar de maquillarse para asimilar lo que Konoha decía—. Nunca llegamos a hacer nada.

—¿Qué? Jaja, imposible. Yo le vi, te comía con la mirada.

—Pues nunca me dejó hacer nada. Ni si quiera besarle.

—¿Crees que no le funcione su hombría?

—No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa.

—Oh, Akaashi. Eso es lo más bonito que has dicho nunca.—Dobló las mangas de su camisa, y sacó musculo—. Te amo Akaashi, fuguémonos y seamos felices.

Su imitación de Bokuto era bastante pobre.

—Ja, ja. Que gracioso eres.  Primero.—Levantó la mano con su dedo índice extendido—. No estoy enamorado. Y dudo que él lo esté de mí. Simplemente es una persona muy amable. Segundo.—Extendió el dedo corazón—. Nunca me fugaría. ¿Quieres que nos maten a los dos? No deberías hablar de estas cosas aquí. Y tercero. —Turno del dedo anular para salir—. El sexo no es lo más importante para un hombre. Al menos no para mí.

—Muy bien, sigue engañándote a ti mismo, Keiji—le dijo Konoha. Se levantó, recogiendo su toalla y maquillaje—. Pero de verdad, estoy preocupado por ti. No hagas ninguna tontería.

_Por supuesto que no voy a hacer una tontería. ¿Por quién me tomas?_

Akaashi no se enamoraba. Tenía las cosas muy claras. Que llevase una semana compartiendo noches muy interesantes sin sexo de por medio con un hombre, no significaba que le amase. No. Simplemente disfrutaba tener conversaciones, para variar.

 

***

 

Llegó el ocaso y con él una sorpresa: el búho regresó.

Y Akaashi le hablaba. Le contaba que había conocido a alguien que le había contado muchas cosas sobre aves. Y el búho escuchaba, apoyado en la ventana o incluso en los cojines. Cómo le hubiese gustado que Bokuto estuviese allí para verle.

Rápidamente pasaron los días y la luna nueva retornó. Y también lo hizo Bokuto.

—¡Akaashiiiii! —gritó, entrando alegremente a la alcoba—. ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos! Saru no paraba de decirme lo melancólico que estaba. ¡Ah! Saru es mi amigo. Y yo le decía que te echaba de menos.

— ¿Has hablado a tus amigos de mí?

_Contar a la gente cómo vas cada día a un prostíbulo no es el mejor tema de conversación, la verdad._

—¡Claro!—Sonrió—. Eresmuy especial para mí.

—No deberías decir esas cosas tan a la ligera, Bokuto-san

—¿Ah? ¿Por quéno?

—Porque podrías hacer que la gente se enamore de ti—susurró, desviando la mirada para no ver la cara de sorpresa de Bokuto.

Un brillo de esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos dorados.

Las noches pasaron rápido. Las risas de Bokuto llenaban cada rincón de la habitación. Y Akaashi no podía dejar de pensar que el maldito Konoha tenía razón. Estaba enamorado.

Su mirada se detenía más de lo deseado en los brazos de Bokuto, en sus piernas cubiertas por la tela ajustada que protegía sus rodillas y empeine. En los huecos que se formaba en sus mofletes cuando sonreía, en la rectitud de su mandíbula y en cómo sus ojos le miraban. Tan intensos. Tan hermosos.

Y así llegó la última noche de luna menguante.

Akaashi eligió su kimono preferido para el momento. Era de color negro con un rico estampado que asemejaba a plumas doradas. El obi, atado en la parte delantera, era simple, a juego con el bordado del kimono. No se maquilló, ni adornó su cabello azabache. Que la última vez que pudiese estar con Bokuto, lo viese a él. El verdadero Keiji. Y no al _kagema_ Akaashi.

Cuando Bokuto entró a la habitación se quedó maravillado.

—Uaah, Akaashi. —Las palabras parecían haberse atascado en su garganta—. Estas precioso. No es que no estuvieses precioso antes pero. ¿Puedo tocarte el pelo?

—Por favor. —Y sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído.

Los minutos pasaron entre susurros, Akaashi recostado sobre el pecho de Bokuto, quien enredaba los dedos entre sus rizos.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Bokuto-san.—Levantó la mirada.

—¿Hm? —Se llevó el vaso de sake a los labios.

—El búho. ¿Es una especie de espía tuyo?—inquirió, provocando que su compañero casi muera atragantado por el sake.

—Cof. ¿Qué?Yo. Yo no tengo nada que ver.—Y miró hacia un lado.

—Bokuto-san—le llamó con calma, incorporándose—. Creo que en estas semanas he llegado a conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que me estás mintiendo. Si es tu espía, no me importa. Pero no soy estúpido.

—¡No digo que lo seas!

—El búho sólo aparece cuando tú no estás. Y no aparece cuando vienes.

—¡Vale! Tiene algo que ver conmigo...—Su voz fue decayendo lentamente—.Pero no puedo decirte el qué. Lo siento. ¡No quiero ocultarte nada!—Se llevó las manos al pecho como si le doliese en el alma esconder un secreto.

—Está bien. No tienes por qué contar nada—aceptó y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Bokuto.Sonrió maliciosamente—, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

—¿El qué? —pero Bokuto no pudo terminar de acabar la pregunta, interrumpida por los suaves labios de Akaashi. Con rápidas manos, comenzó a desabrochar el obi de Bokuto, haciendo caer su yukata por los hombros.

Las manos de Bokuto se quedaron paralizadas sin saber qué hacer.

—Tócame —susurró Akaashi muy cerca de sus labios— Por favor.

—Créeme. No hay nada que me gustaría más hacer ahora mismo. Pero no puedo acostarme contigo. Yo.—Su rostro cambiaba desde el desconcierto hasta el remordimiento—. Créeme, no querrías _hacerlo_ conmigo.

—Sí que quiero. —Keiji se incorporó—. ¿Es porque tienes alguna enfermedad?

—¿Qué? Ah. Ehm. Sí, es por eso. —Bokuto parecía contento con la respuesta que acababa de dar—. Y no quiero pegarte nada. Exacto.

—Muy bien. Pero podemos hacer otras cosas. Sin llegar a... Bueno ya sabes. —Dejó caer el cinturón. Y después cayó el kimono, dejando al descubierto su desnudez.

—V-Vale. Sí. Dios.—El rostro de Akaashi era perfecto, pero su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás—. ¿P-Puedo?

Bokuto quería tocarle, pero no se atrevía.

—Llevo queriendo que me toques toda la noche—confesó Akaashi y se acercó de nuevo, juntando sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Bokuto recorrieron cada parte de Akaashi. Sus piernas, largas y blancas. Su grácil cuello, donde las marcas de los labios de Bokuto se abrieron paso, bajando por su espalda, hasta llegar a lo que calificó como, la _"más hermosa maravilla de todo Japón"_. 

Pero Bokuto no fue el único en deleitarse esa noche. Keiji saboreó cada músculo de su amante. Sus expertas manos sabían cómo dar placer y ver esa reacción en el rostro de Bokuto fue lo más excitante que le había pasado nunca. Escuchar sus gemidos, palpar su erección a través de la tela mojada. Susurrarle al oído lo mucho que le gustaba todo lo que le hacía.

Le tocaba, le besaba, se rozaban y se juntaban como si sus cuerpos necesitasen fusionarse en uno solo. Aceleraron el ritmo, sin poder detenerse. Sus jadeos más altos y el placer llegando al extremo. Hasta acabar corriéndose uno en la mano del otro.

 

 

—Akaashi.—Le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello—. Quiero sacarte de aquí. Que vengas conmigo.

—No digas tonterías.—Sabía que era imposible—. Si me fugo te matarán. No habrá ningún lugar en Edo en el que podamos escondernos.

No era la primera vez que algún cortesano había intentado fugarse con su amado. Y, aunque era más común que sucediese con sus compañeras de oficio, en ninguno de los casos había terminado bien. Traiciones, delatores y muertes. Ese era resultado. Y no, Keiji no quería tener que regresar viendo como tiraban el cadáver de Bokuto al río, o peor aún, cómo su cabeza era expuesta en la entrada del Barrio Rojo, hasta ser consumida por las alimañas carroñeras.

En el mejor de los casos, ambos podrían huir durante un tiempo, hasta que la yakuza que controlaba el burdel les encontrase. Pero eso era edulcorar un breve instante para acabar en el mismo resultado. La muerte.

—Nos iremos de Edo. Podremos ir a donde queramos.

—Bokuto-san. Kōtarō. No, por favor.—El corazón le dio una punzada— Morirás. Y, no podría perdonármelo nunca.

Bokuto se acercó y le abrazó. Con todo su ser. Con todo su amor.

—Si vuelves a llamarme por mi nombre, no me importaría morir una y mil veces.

—Idiota.—Akaashi golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Bokuto—. Deja de decir cosas sin pensar.

—¡Lo digo en serio!—gritó.

—Si lo hicieses, no te lo perdonaría. Y te maldeciría eternamente.Por favor.—Agarró el rostro de Bokuto con las dos manos, haciendo que sus miradas se enfocasen una en la otra—. No hagas nada estúpido. —Acercó sus labios, rozando los de su amante—. Te quiero.

Y selló sus palabras con un beso.

 

***

 

Tras la marcha de Bokuto, la vida de Akaashi siguió su curso. Entre seda, hombres y alcohol.

El búho de Bokuto no volvió a aparecer.

Los días pasaron y las lunas cambiaron, sin rastro de ninguno.

 

***

 

—Dios, siempre has sido una persona melancólica pero esto ya es demasiado—rechistó Konoha, borracho de tanto sake.

Los dos _kagema_ disfrutaban, si es que así se puede llamar, de una noche libre. Bebían y bebían sin parar, hasta el punto de no poder distinguir qué era real y qué no.

—Escucha —empezó Akaashi, señalando con el dedo—,con mi vida puedo hacer lo que quiera. Si quiero ser miserable. Pues lo soy. —Bebió otro sorbo de licor—. Y ni tu ni el mismísimo Izanagi van a decirme nada.

—¿Y si pagamos tu precio? Quizás con mis ahorros y los tuyos podamos apañar algo —dijo y empezó a contar con las manos.

—¡Ja! Como que me dejarán irme así, fácil. Tch, tch, Konoha, Konoha, que insensato eres.—Intentó agarrarse a su compañero—.Además,¿qué pasaría entonces contigo?

—No te preocupes por…

Su voz quedó cortada ante un estruendo. A través de los barrotes se colaron dos sombras, que volaban fugaces por toda la alcoba.

—¡Pero qué coño!—Se levantó el rubio— ¿Es un puto águila?

Sí. Lo era. El águila intentaba atrapar una mancha torda que volaba a gran velocidad entre las vigas de madera del techo.

—¡Es el búho! —Akaashi cogió el atizador del fuego que utilizaban para preparar el té e intentó defender al búho, dando estacazos en el aire—. ¡Ayúdame!

Konoha hizo lo propio, tirando telas hacia el techo para imposibilitar la visión del águila. El búho volaba mal y cayó entre los kimonos de Akaashi, que corrió a cogerlo antes de que el águila le rasgase con sus garras. Éste, viendo que no podría atrapar al búho protegido por el humano, escapó por la ventana.

—Parece que está muy mal. —acercó al animal a la lámpara para inspeccionarlo mejor—. Tiene un ala rota y un desgarre en el pecho.

La sangre cubría sus manos.

—Podemos limpiarla con algo de sake y vendarla —sugirió Konoha—. Aunque no se mucho de cuidar animales.

La luna cambiaría de fase al día siguiente. Y eso significaba que Bokuto regresaría. Quizás él supiese que hacer. Akaashi no podía dejar de pensar, mientras vendaba el ala contra una tablilla.

Los ojos del búho le miraban, profundos y misteriosos. Qué querrían decir.

 

***

 

Akaashi estuvo, siempre que pudo, pendiente del búho. Lo escondió en un cajón de su cómoda, entreabierto y acolchado con un cojín. Así el ave estaría a gusto y podría descansar sus heridas. Le intentó dar pequeños trozos de pescado, pero no consiguió que comiese demasiado. Akaashi estaba preocupado. Sólo esperaba que el búho sobreviviese hasta la llegada de su amo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la tarde caía sobre los tejados rojos de Yoshiwara. Debía prepararse para su turno. Se vistió y se peinó, como cada día, hasta que un ruido interrumpió su tarea. El búho. Un grave graznido inundó su alcoba. Rápidamente corrió hasta el cajón y sacó el pequeño cojín, ensangrentado, con el búho encima. No dejaba de chillar. Parecía sufrir. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría salvarle?

Los últimos rayos de sol abandonaron el horizonte y la oscuridad arropó el cuarto con su manto negro.

Los graznidos se hacían más graves, más profundos. Akaashi se levantó y cogió el farol de papel que tenía en la mesa, encendió la llama y se acercó a la fuente del ruido.

Para su sorpresa, el búho ya no estaba allí.

En su lugar, había un cuerpo humano. Un cuerpo que conocía bien. Era Bokuto.

—¿Cómo... Cómo es posible?—Su rostro era un poema. No entendía nada. _Cómo había llegado hasta allí Bokuto. No. Esa no es la pregunta_ , pensó _. Por qué el búho ahora es Bokuto, más bien_ —. ¿Eras tú todo este tiempo?

—Akaashi—susurró—.Escucha...Yo, te explicaré todo.—El dolor era evidente. El torso del muchacho estaba ensangrentado y el brazo roto. Las pequeñas vendas se habían rasgado al cambiar de tamaño y ya no servían para nada.

—Eso espero, Bokuto-san.

La supuesta transformación del búho en Bokuto ahora era algo secundario. No podía dedicarse a charlar y debatir cuando él se encontraba herido y sangrando. 

—Ahora vengo, no te muevas demasiado, por favor. —Y salió corriendo.

Los pocos minutos que transcurrieron hasta su regreso se hicieron interminables para Bokuto. ¿Qué pensaría Akaashi de él? ¿Le odiaría? ¿Le daría asco?

—Pasa por favor, pero no digas nada.

La puerta se deslizó con cuidado para dejar paso a Konoha y Akaashi, que traían vendas y un balde con agua.

—¡Ah! Pero si es El Musculitos.

—Shhhh. Konoha-san, dije que por favor estuvieses callado. —Depositó el barreño al lado de Bokuto e introdujo un trapo limpio en él—. Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa y lavarle la sangre, por favor.

—Está bien... aunque creo que hará falta coserle esa herida del pecho.—Konoha examinó el cuerpo de Bokuto—. ¿Tiene el brazo roto? ¿Cómo el búho?

—Sí... te lo explicaré más tarde—suspiró.

La noche iba a ser muy larga.

Gracias a las habilidosas mentiras de Konoha, habían conseguido que el Señor les diese la noche libre, debido a la "supuesta" indisposición de Akaashi. Así, pudieron dedicarse enteramente a curar y coser las heridas de Bokuto, que ahora dormitaba entre cojines en el _futon_ de Akaashi.

Akaashi se mantuvo a su lado varias horas, acariciándole el cabello y sujetando su mano con firmeza.  Le dejaría reponerse de sus heridas durante ese día, posponiendo la conversación para cuando tuviese las suficientes fuerzas para explicar lo ocurrido.

Bokuto movió la mano y su respiración se hizo más fuerte.

—Akaashi... Estás aquí.—Con los ojos entrecerrados extendió el brazo para tocar la cara de su amante.

—Aquí estoy, Bokuto-san.—Tomó su mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a la mejilla—. Estás a salvo.

—Akaashi, tengo que explicarte todo. Yo... lo siento. Debí habértelo contado antes. Pero tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—De que me temieses.—Tragó saliva—. Por ser un búho.—Puntualizó.

—Jamás te temería porque fueses un búho. Es mi animal favorito, ya sabes—intentó quitar seriedad al asunto, pero los ojos de Bokuto le miraban fijamente.

 Él hablaba totalmente en serio, tenía miedo y Akaashi también. Nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia mágica o divina. Su vida se ceñía a relacionarse con personas en el burdel. Así había sido desde que era un niño, y no tenía muchas esperanzas de que en el futuro fuese diferente. Pero la presencia de Bokuto lo había cambiado todo.

—No voy a engañarte, todo esto es raro. Aún no me lo creo del todo. Parece que en cualquier momento llegará Konoha diciendo que todo era una broma y que pagó a un ilusionista para reírse de mi... —Akaashi se mordió una sonrisa, casi como si se imaginara la escena—.  Pero mirándote, se que no. Que todo es verdad. Y que sólo me queda aceptarlo.

—Te lo estás tomando con más calma de la que esperaba.

La sonrisa de Bokuto —esa sonrisa—era lo que más necesitaba ahora mismo. Y ahí estaba. Brillante y blanca, como la luna. Le llenaba el cuerpo de calor como si se tratase de una sopa caliente en el día más frío del invierno.

—Muy bien, entonces cuéntame. ¿Qué eres? ¿Mitad búho?

—En realidad soy un búho entero. ¡Pero no uno cualquiera! —respondió orgulloso, inflando el pecho—. Desciendo de un clan que sirve al dios _Tsukuyomi_.

—Así que...¿Los dioses existen?—El escepticismo siempre había sido una característica de Akaashi.

—¡Pues claro!—Para Bokuto, esta conversación parecía la más obvia del mundo—. Todo el universo tiene sus espíritus.

—Entonces... tú. Eres un sirviente del Dios de la Luna. Uhum. —Se llevó la mano al mentón, dubitativo—. Y, ¿por qué estás aquí y no estás protegiéndole?

—¡Aahh!¡Akaashi! No me lo recuerdas.—Se revolvió el pelo, visiblemente afectado—. Yo estaba en una misión y justamente pasé por aquí. Me posé en el árbol de enfrente. Sí, ese.—Y lo señaló ante la mirada de Keiji—. Y te vi.

—Me viste.

—¡Sí! Estabas muuy, muy triste. Se veía en tu cara. Y, bueno.—El rubor tiñó sus mejillas—. Quería saber qué te pasaba. Así que te observé.

—Y yo te empecé a hablar de mí. Le hablaba a un búho—suspiró.

—¡Soy un búho especial!

—Vale, vale, le hablé a un magnífico y especial búho.

Bokuto asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso de los piropos que estaba recibiendo.

—Y bueno, vine a verte siempre que pude. Pero no podía ayudarte. Porque soy un búho.

—Sí.

—Pero en mi clan, hay una manera de poder volverte humano. Pero está prohibida.

—¿Prohibida?

—Sí, solo el gran _Tsukuyomi-sama_ puede darte permiso para usarla.

—¿Y en qué consiste?—Todo este asunto le intrigaba mucho.

—Pues verás... En el plano celestial, donde habitan los dioses, hay un árbol. El árbol en cuestión produce unas frutas que permiten transformar a quien las coma en lo que deseen. Aunque sus efectos duran sólo un tiempo.

—¿Y el _kami_ te dejó tomar las frutas?

—Bueeeno. —El sudor le resbalaba por la frente, nervioso—. Algo así.

—Las robaste.

—Las robé. —Se petrificó. Akaashi siempre veía a través de sus mentiras—. ¡Pero no soy mala persona Akaashiiii!

—Lo sé. —Sus dedos rozaron las mejillas de Bokuto—. Te dije que no hicieses nada estúpido. Y lo has hecho. Muchas veces.

—No es estúpido si consigo que seas feliz. ¡Además! —Se incorporó un poco—. Lo hice a escondidas y nadie me descubrió. Soy un búho muy listo. Siempre venía cuando _Tsukuyomi-sama_ descansaba, en luna nueva.

—Si fueses listo no hubieses llegado herido.

—¡Eso es por Ushijima!—lloriqueó Bokuto.

—¿Ushijima? ¿Es otro dios?

—Nah, es un águila. Su clan es como súper importante y divino y todos los _kami_ les piden cosas.—Bokuto estaba celoso—. Y me descubrió. Y me dijo que dejase las frutas y yo le dije: "Mira Ushijima, deja que me lleve esto, si a ti te da igual" y él me respondió: "No puedes, son sagradas, blah blah". Y entonces salí volando. —Sus manos despegaron de su regazo e imitaron el recorrido que realizó para llegar hasta el burdel—. ¡Y él me persiguió! ¡Pero yo soy más rápido ja ja ja!

—Bokuto-san, por poco te matan. Por favor, no vuelvas a enfrentarte a animales más grandes.

—Akaashi, estás hiriendo mi orgullo de búho.—Y se tapó la cabeza con el _futon_ , indignado.

Keiji no pudo más y soltó una sonora carcajada. Las conversaciones con Bokuto siempre eran un caos. Pero un caos divertido.

—¿Entonces ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Está tu dios enfadado contigo?

—¡Oh, ya lo creo! _Tsukuyomi-sama_ tiene un genio horrible —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Seguramente me expulse del clan y me manden tareas horribles. ¡Pero eso no es lo importante!

—¿Cómo no va a ser importante? Allí está tu familia, ¿no? Y tus amigos...—Akaashi bajó la mirada—. Has sacrificado demasiadas cosas sólo por hacer compañía a un prostituto triste.

—¡No digas tonterías! Es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada.

—Pero...

—No hay peros, Akaashi. Además, tengo un plan para sacarte de aquí. ¡Podrás venir conmigo si quieres!

—Espero que no sea una locura...—empezó a cuestionar Akaashi.

—¡Usaremos la fruta!

—¿La fruta?

—Sí —Bokuto asintió y señaló un pequeño paquete de tela que tenía en su macuto.

Akaashi lo cogió y lo dejó en el regazo.

—Aquí está la fruta sagrada. Sólo me queda una, y es para ti. —Desenvolvió la tela y cogió con cuidado el pequeño alimento.

Akaashi levantó el fruto y lo inspeccionó de cerca. Su aspecto era similar al de un melocotón, pero desprendía un brillo algo extraño.

—Si me como esto y deseo ser un búho, ¿me convertiré en uno? —inquirió, levantando una ceja.

—Así es. Pero no durará para siempre, sólo una semana. —Había algo de tristeza debajo del semblante de Bokuto—. Al menos te dará tiempo a salir de aquí y alejarte de Edo todo lo que puedas.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo?

—En unos días regresaré a mi verdadero yo. Y tendré que regresar al _Rakuen_ a recibir mi castigo.—Bokuto miró a Keiji y vio preocupación en su rostro— ¡Pero no te preocupes! No es que me vayan a matar, soy un animal sagrado así que simplemente me harán trabajar... creo—siguió hablando para aligerar el pesado ambiente—. Y ser un búho es genial, puedo volar. Y quizás si me mandan alguna vez a una misión, pueda ir a verte. Me han dicho que Miyagi es un sitio estupendo para vivir, podrías ir allí.

—Bokuto-san, yo...—Tendió la mano con la fruta—. No puedo aceptarlo. Creo que es mejor que lo devuelvas y pidas perdón al Dios. Quizás así te dejen mantenerte en tu clan.

Akaashi no era tonto. Sabía que Bokuto estaba renunciando a muchas cosas sólo para que él pudiese escapar del burdel. No sólo estaba poniendo en peligro su vida y enemistándose con el firmamento, también renunciaba a su familia y a su orgullo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí y saber que tú estás bien. Puedes venir a verme si _Tsukuyomi-sama_ te da permiso.

—Akaashi, no voy a aceptar que sigas aquí miserablemente. Soy muy cabezota.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—¡Deja de replicarmee! —Bokuto se incorporó y agarró a Keiji de los brazos—. Soy un búho terco y te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero saber que eres feliz.

—Lo soy. Y por eso no quiero vivir sin poder decírtelo una y otra vez.

Sus labios se acercaron, rompiendo el estrecho margen que les separaba. Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Akaashi, inundando sus labios y los de Bokuto. Todo eso daba igual. Estaba preocupado y quería a ese hombre. O búho. Y no quería renunciar a él.

Bokuto rompió el contacto, secando con su enorme mano el rostro de Akaashi.

—Hay... Hay otra forma.

—¿Otra forma?

¿A qué se estaba refiriendo Bokuto?

—Sí. Pero no quería recurrir a ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tendrás que renunciar a tu humanidad.

—No... No te entiendo. —Sus manos se enredaron en la pechera del kimono de Bokuto—. Explícamelo por favor.

Bokuto suspiró.

—Si comes la fruta y creas un vínculo con un ser mágico... puedes transformarte en ese ser para siempre. Pero dejarías de ser humano y tendrías que ser un búho celestial como yo. ¡Y no quiero eso!

Akaashi tenía miedo. Dejaría de ser un hombre y sería un animal. Pero no volvería a sufrir maltratos, a vender su cuerpo, a estar encerrado. Y, además, lo tendría a él”.

—Muy bien, haremos eso—decidió.

—Akaashi. No quiero que tomes una decisión sin meditarlo. Nunca más podrás volver a ser humano, ni hablar con tus amigos. Y es muy posible que _Tsukiyomi-sama_ te castigue a ti también.

—No me importa.

—Por favor, Keiji. Piénsalo bien. No quiero que ates tu vida a mí y luego te arrepientas eternamente. Aún tenemos unos días de margen. Medítalo bien. Te lo ruego.

El alba empezaba a despuntar sobre los tejados negros de Edo, y Bokuto estaba cansado y débil. La conversación se acabó con esas palabras. Un ruego. Un "piénsalo bien", que Akaashi no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Pero ahora debía dormir. Demasiadas emociones y sorpresas por una noche.

Cuando Akaashi despertó, Bokuto se había marchado. Dejó una nota diciendo que volvería en dos días, para saber qué decisión tomaría Akaashi.

 _La letra es horrible_ , pensó Akaashi mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el papel y se lo llevaba al pecho.

La elección ya estaba hecha. Lo estaba desde que supo que así podrían seguir estando juntos. Eso lo sabía. Pero también entendía que Bokuto quisiese que meditase bien si quería aceptar su nueva vida. Estos días le servirían para dejar todo preparado y poder irse.

La tercera noche, Bokuto regresó, como había prometido. Y Akaashi le esperaba sonriente.

Se había cortado su larga cabellera ondulada y negra, que ahora dejaba al descubierto su fino y blanco cuello.

—Nunca pensé que pudieses estar más hermoso de lo que ya eres pero... Guau—musitó Bokuto, acercándose.

—Me alegra que te guste—Sonrió—. He pensado que como ahora seré un búho, no necesitaré el pelo y Konoha podría venderlo por un buen precio.

—Siempre pensando en los demás—le respondió también con una sonrisa.

—Me gusta tener todo planeado.

—Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Bokuto estaba nervioso, se le notaba en la forma de esconder las manos. En cómo cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. En cómo evitaba mirar a Keiji directamente a los ojos.

—Ya te la dije el otro día. Lo he pensado, y nada ha cambiado.

—¡Pero dejarás de ser humano!

—Ser humano no me ha dado ninguna alegría, Bokuto-san. Y, quién sabe. —Se llevó el pulgar al mentón, interrogante—. Quizás ser búho sea muy divertido. Me gustaría volar.

—¡Volar es genial! Ya verás, yo te enseñaré.—La excitación se notaba a leguas en la voz de Bokuto—. Pero... ¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Lo estoy. —Akaashi se acercó y le cogió de la mano, apretándola suavemente.—Te prometo que lo estoy.

Bokuto suspiró, resignado. Aceptaba su promesa y le creía, aunque no estuviese del todo de acuerdo en todo ello.

—¡De acuerdo! Tú ganas.

Una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia se dibujo en los finos labios de Akaashi.

—Perfecto. ¿Y entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo creamos el vínculo?

—Jajajajaja, ¡ah! Es verdad. Eso. —La risa de Bokuto era nerviosa. Se secó las manos en su desgastado kimono.—Tenemos que _... acostarnos_.— La última palabra fue apenas un susurro.

—¿Tenemos que- qué? No te he escuchado bien.—Akaashi se acercó más.

—Para crear el lazo tienes que tener un vínculo carnal con el ser mágico. —Bokuto se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzado—. ¡No me mires así!

—Así que por eso nunca quisiste tomarme... Ahora entiendo todo.

—¡Akaashiii no seas así conmigo! Imagina que lo hacemos y luego te conviertes en búho. No, no y no. Además no sabías que era un búho.—Uno de sus ojos ámbar se dejó ver entre los dedos de su mano—. ¿No te doy asco?

—¿Por qué me ibas a dar asco?

—Porque soy un animal. —Sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—Tonterías. Además tú mismo dijiste que eras especial. Y para mí lo eres. Mucho.

Keiji cogió de las manos a Bokuto y le acercó a los cojines, recostándole en ellos.

—Bokuto-san. No.Kōtarō-san. Quiero que me escuches muy atentamente y tomes en cuenta esto que te voy a decir. ¿Lo harás?

Bokuto asintió expectante mientras Akaashi se sentaba sobre sus muslos.

—Te amo. Y nunca me darías asco. Seas un búho o una mofeta. Así que quiero que me tomes y poder estar a tu lado para siempre.—Empezó a desabrocharle el obi—. ¿De acuerdo?

Levantó la mirada para poder verle a los ojos.

—Sí. De acuerdo.

Akaashi cogió la fruta celestial y le dio un mordisco. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ser un búho, poder volar, poder estar con Bokuto. Y le besó, el dulce néctar aún en sus labios uniéndose a los de Bokuto. Sus lenguas chocaron y bailaron, descubriéndose una a la otra.

Sus manos treparon por los muslos de Akaashi, levantándolo y tornando su posición. Ahora era el turno de Bokuto de desvestirle.

Las capas de seda fueron cayendo una tras otra al gastado tatami. El cuerpo de Akaashi, completamente expuesto y hermoso, aguardaba a Bokuto.

—Dios... —Se relamió—. No voy a olvidar este momento nunca.

Y comenzó a besarle. Su lengua se paseó por su rodilla, ascendiendo hasta su muslo. La respiración de Akaashi se hizo más fuerte. Más impaciente. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Bokuto mientras rogaba por más.

Bokuto seguía lamiendo lentamente los muslos de Akaashi hasta llegar a su erección. El calor teñía sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas y sus ojos, dorados y centelleantes, buscaron el permiso de Akaashi para continuar. Éste asintió, empujando suavemente la cabeza de su amante, aún entre sus piernas.

El aliento de Bokuto se acercó a su polla y Keiji instintivamente levantó las caderas.

En su profesión, él era el que solía hacer todo eso. Muy pocas veces, por no decir nunca, un cliente se había molestado en satisfacerle a él. Y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

La lengua de Bokuto bajaba y subía en un ritmo lento y tortuoso. Pero delicado. Se estaba volcando en buscar el placer absoluto de Akaashi, mientras sus manos masajeaban suavemente sus muslos y lo que va más allá.

—Kōtarō.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, concentrándose en todo lo que su cuerpo sentía. El calor de la boca húmeda de Bokuto, la suavidad de su cabello contra su estómago. El placer que ascendía. Los músculos de la espalda que se plegaban bajo sus manos.

Tiró de él hacia arriba. Si seguía así no aguantaría demasiado. Bokuto abandonó su posición y siguió dibujando patrones por su abdomen. Beso a beso, ascendió hasta su cuello.

—¿Sabes?—Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Keiji. Inspiró suavemente, admirando el aroma de su cabello—. Con tu nuevo corte de pelo, ahora tengo más acceso a tu cuello.

Y siguió saboreando la zona, arrancando gemidos de Akaashi. Sus caderas se juntaron, rozándose. Bokuto aún llevaba puesto el _fundoshi_ , blanco inmaculado en contraste con su piel morena.

Las ágiles manos de Akaashi bajaron desde sus hombros, trazando las pequeñas cicatrices hasta su cintura. Desabrochó las tiras de tela que envolvían las caderas de Bokuto, quedando desnudos, uno junto al otro.

La vela de la lámpara que les alumbraba palpitaba. Igual que palpitaban sus corazones. Uno pegado al otro, latiendo en sintonía, siendo uno sólo.

Bokuto gruñía de placer, no dejaba de repetir su nombre una y otra vez mientras embestía. _"Keiji, Keiji, Keiji"._ Resultaba dulce y erótico. Y era ese contraste, entre infantil y sabio, pero siempre sincero, lo que más le gustaba a Akaashi.

Las piernas de Akaashi apretaban fuerte alrededor de la cintura de Bokuto. Perlas de sudor bañaban su rostro ante el frenético ritmo que llevaban. No les quedaba mucho a ninguno de los dos.

—Keiji, yo...—Bokuto le miró, con la vista nublada. Rozando el éxtasis.

—Hazlo. —Y se pegó aún más, abrazándose al cuello de su amante.

La mano de Bokuto abandonó su posición cerca del tatami, para agarrar la erección de Akaashi, húmeda y expectante. Y se movió, al compás de sus embestidas.

El placer recorrió el cuerpo de Akaashi como una descarga, hasta la punta de sus pies. Como si un rayo le hubiese rozado en un día de lluvia y no hubiese parado hasta tomar tierra. Tiñó de blanco la mano de Bokuto, que gimió poco después, acompañándole.

Entre jadeos, Bokuto se inclinó, besándole dulcemente.

—Te quiero.—Y apoyó su frente contra la de Keiji—. No sabes cuánto.

Y se dejó caer sobre Akaashi, acurrucándose en su cuello.

Akaashi sonrió, acariciando suavemente el pelo de Bokuto.

—Creo que me hago una idea.

Sus dedos se enlazaron, sellando un destino que, desde aquel momento, les unía.

 

***

 

Para sorpresa de Akaashi, el efecto de la fruta no fue instantáneo. La noche fue larga, llena de susurros, de caricias y de besos. Dos amantes que disfrutaban el uno del otro por última vez hasta quedar agotados.

Cuando el sol empezó a mostrarse por el horizonte fue cuando lo notó.

—Kōtarō-san—Estaba nervioso—. Creo que ya empieza.

Bokuto se incorporó, tomándole de la mano y besando su hombro.

—Dolerá un poco. Sentirás mucho calor, pero será rápido.

—Está bien.

Su cuerpo gritaba por dentro. Ardía. Notaba cómo sus piernas se insensibilizaban, mientras el suave sol de Edo comenzaba a entrar por el ventanal enrejado. Apretó la mano de Bokuto, mirándole una última vez a esos preciosos ojos dorados.

Bokuto le abrazó. También quemaba.

Un rayo de luz se coló por la ventana, creando un destello. Las plumas cayeron suavemente por la alcoba, tras un revoloteo a través de los barrotes. Dejando la soledad atrás.

Dos búhos volaron por los tejados negruzcos de Yoshiwara, abandonando el distrito y adentrándose en las montañas. Para no ser vistos nunca más.

 

***

 

Konoha leyó la carta que le había dejado Akaashi, junto con una bolsa llena de oro y una larga trenza de un suave cabello azabache y rizado.

_"Querido Konoha-san. He seguido tu consejo y me he fugado con Bokuto-san._

_Tranquilo, no creo que nadie pueda atraparme. Volaré alto, tan alto como la luna. No estoy seguro de si podré volver a verte, pero espero que seas tan feliz como yo lo seré.  
Te he dejado unos obsequios, con los que espero puedas comprar tu libertad._

_Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me has dado, en todos estos años. Gracias a ti, mi vida fue más divertida._

_No te metas en problemas o tendré que volver a darte una patada._

_Gracias._

_Akaashi."_

 

Esperaba que ese bastardo fuese feliz con su señor Musculitos. Suspiró, sonriente, mientras abandonaba de una vez por todas la Casa de Té. Recorriendo las callejuelas de Edo, con su hatillo a la espalda.

Dos búhos se posaron en un árbol cercano y le observaron. Uno de ellos era blanco con cornamenta. Una cicatriz adornaba su pecho. El otro, más pequeño, tenía plumas grises y negras alrededor de su cabeza.

Konoha los miró, anonadado. Y se echó a reír, provocando que los búhos retomasen el vuelo.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —Corrió hacia ellos—¡Espero que seas muy feliz, Akaashiiiiiii!—gritó.

Y siguió riendo a carcajadas, observando cómo los búhos nadaban entre el viento, haciendo giros y giros, hasta perderse en el horizonte. Juntos. Por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Anotaciones  
> • Yoshiwara: barrio rojo de Edo (antigua Tokyo), lugar donde estaban reunidos los burdeles y casas de té.  
> • Kagema: cortesano/ prostituto hombre, normalmente joven y que solía tener rol pasivo.  
> • Tsukuyomi: Dios de la Luna.  
> • Obi: cinturón del kimono, suele ser una larga tela de seda.  
> • Yukata: kimono de verano, liviano y de estampados más exagerados. Suele ser de algodón en lugar de seda.  
> • Futon: Cama japonesa. Pequeño colchón con un edredón encima.  
> • Rakuen: el Cielo o Paraíso japonés.  
> • Kami: Dios.  
> • Fundoshi: taparrabos sensual que cubría la entrepierna y por detrás era una especie de tanga. Mirad en google.


End file.
